bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Denki Kaminari
|romaji = Kaminari Denki |alias= |birthday= June 29th |age = 15 (First Appearance) 16 (From School Trip Arc) |gender = Male |height= 168 cm (5' 6") |weight= |hair = Blond |eye= Gold |bloodtype = O |quirk= Electrification |status= Alive |birthplace = Saitama Prefecture |occupation = Student |affiliation = U.A. High School |teams = Team Todoroki |debut= Chapter 5 |debutanime= Episode 5 |voice = Tasuku Hatanaka |eng voice = Kyle Phillips |image gallery= Yes }} |Kaminari Denki}} is a student at U.A. High School training to become a Pro Hero. Appearance Denki has blond hair with black, lightning-shaped strokes, and small thin eyebrows. Denki's 1st Hero Costume consists of a black jacket, that he wears open, with lightning patterns, a white shirt underneath, a belt, black pants with one stripe running down each leg, and a headset. Denki's 2nd Hero Costume consists of a shorter black jacket with fewer lighting patterns, a white shirt, a belt, black pants with one stripe running down each leg starting from the his knees, a choker, a smaller black headset, an optical visor, and a pointer & shooter on his right arm. Personality Denki is somewhat flirtatious towards the girls of his class (and even the ones from other classes), trying to pass himself off as a smooth talker. He is not very lucky with his approaches though, frequently getting ignored or outright rejected by everyone. He is also slightly mischievous, joining in pranks occasionally. Overall, it appears that Denki has an interest in looking cool in front of others, but has a shallow understanding of how to do it. Denki is not very academically bright, requiring help when it comes to studying. He does not appear to show much interest in classes and tends to become nervous in regards to tests. Despite this, he can show surprising knowledge about certain areas such as literature and has a large vocabulary. His overall lack of wit often makes him a common victim of snark, in particular from Kyoka Jiro. During combat situations, he is very quick to panic, leading him to activate his Quirk in anticipation. He also becomes more reluctant to use his full power when there are allies close to him, being afraid of hurting them through collateral damage. When he is assured that all his allies will be safe from his powers, he becomes more confident in his fighting abilities. He also does not tolerate others looking down on him or his classmates. When Denki exceeds his wattage limit, he loses his entire personality and becomes a giggling idiot until he turns back to normal. In this form, he is always giving thumbs up, as a way to let others know that he is fine. Synopsis Unforeseen Simulation Joint Arc When Denki tries to evacuate U.A. High, he complains about the people. Denki is warped to the mountain side of the Unforeseen Simulation Joint along with Momo and Kyoka. He tries to call for help, but to no avail. Kyoka then kicks him into one of the villains, causing the villain to be electrocuted. One of the villains tries to attack him but is stopped by Kyoka's Quirk. Momo then creates an insulator sheet which hides her and Kyoka, allowing Denki to use Indiscriminate Discharge 1,300,000 volts, which defeats the villains without harming Momo and Kyoka. However, one of the villains ambushes and takes an airheaded Denki hostage, forcing Momo and Kyoka to stop fighting back and remain motionless. Fortunately, the villain holding Denki is shot down by Snipe, freeing him from his grasp. He is then seen with his class after the battle with the League of Villains is over. U.A. Sports Festival Arc After Shota announces that the Sports Festival is approaching, Denki says that he plans to become a professional Hero's sidekick after he graduates, to which Kyoka states that many people become sidekicks and fail to become real Heroes and thinks that Denki is the kind of person who would become like that, which disheartens him. Denki competes in the Obstacle Race where he places 24th, allowing him to compete in the next event, the Human Cavalry Battle. He teams up with Shoto, Momo, and Tenya. Shoto explains that Denki will be on the left, using his Quirk to shoot sparks to prevent others from getting too close to them. After the Human Cavalry begins, Denki and his team confront Izuku and his team. Shoto orders Momo to prepare an insulator sheet and tells Denki to prepare to release his electricity. Shoto covers himself along with Momo and Tenya with the insulator sheet while Denki releases a huge amount of electricity, electrocuting and stunning the other teams attacking them. Afterwards, Shoto immobilizes the stunned teams by freezing their legs. Shoto takes one of the headbands of the teams while charging forward to fight Izuku's team. Fumikage's Dark Shadow tries to attack Shoto, but Momo uses her Quirk to block the Dark Shadow. Shoto's team continues fighting but Izuku's team proves to be quite resilient. With only a minute left, Tenya tells his team to hold on tight as he uses Recipro Burst to accelerate his movement forcibly to blazing speeds, allowing him and his team to speed past their enemies in a blink of an eye, which catches Izuku's team off guard and allows Shoto to grab Izuku's 10-million headband in the confusion. Unable to move due to the Engine stall of Tenya's move, Denki and his team are forced to fight Izuku's team for the remaining minute of the Human Cavalry Battle. For the last ten seconds of the Cavalry Battle, Denki discharges electricity against Izuku's team, but Fumikage uses his Quirk to block. The ten seconds are up and the Human Cavalry Battle ends. Denki's team places first which allows him and his teammates to participate in the final event. Denki is seen eating lunch during the noonday break. Afterwards, he and Minoru trick the girls of Class 1-A into doing the cheering battle, saying it is a message from their homeroom teacher. After the girls of Class 1-A walk out in their cheer leading outfits, Denki and Minoru hold thumbs up in their success. After Denki and Minoru tricked the girls into wearing cheerleader outfits, he is partaking one of the recreational events before the final event starts. The final event is a tournament event and Denki's opponent in the first round is Ibara. After Izuku defeats Hitoshi, Denki comments to Katsuki that Izuku used the same overthrow that he used on him, to which Katsuki tells Denki to shut his mouth. During the first few seconds of his first match, Ibara wraps her vines around Denki, preventing him from moving and using his Quirk. Panicking, Denki tries to escape using his Quirk, but ends up short circuiting himself, as a result, which causes his defeat and elimination from the tournament. Denki, sitting next to Hanta, comments that Katsuki's reaction speed makes it impossible to distract him, saying that Ochaco's Quirk only activates when she touches her target and against Katsuki's fast reflexes, the odds are against her. After Eijiro returns to watch the match between Izuku and Shoto, Denki congratulates Eijiro for making it to the second round. After the match between Fumikage and Katsuki ends, Denki agrees with Hanta's comment about Fumikage winning, saying to Hanta that he also thought Fumikage would win.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 42, Page 7 Denki along with his class watches the closing ceremony of U.A.'s Sports Festival.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 44 Vs. Hero Killer Arc Two days after the Sports Festival, Denki is in class. During the Hero Informatics period, Shota shows the Pro Hero nominations, revealing that Denki received 272 Pro Hero nominations. Afterwards, Class 1-A have to decide on Hero Names. Denki has some trouble thinking of a name until Kyoka gives him an idea, to which he comments on her intellectual idea. Denki comes up with a Hero name: .Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 45 After Class 1-A is finished formulating their Hero names, Denki is given his personalized work place list in order to choose a work place that he wants to train at. On the day of the work place training, Denki is at the train station with his class so that he can travel to the work place of his choice by train.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 46 The workplace training comes to an end and Denki returns to U.A. In Class 1-A, Denki talks to Minoru about his workplace experience. Denki then notes that out of everyone in the class Izuku, Shoto, and Tenya have improved the most. Denki starts talking about Chizome and finds the video detailing his ideology to be cool. After seeing Tenya's reaction, Denki tries to apologize, but Tenya replies that it is fine and he understands if he finds Chizome to be cool.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 58 After Foundational Hero Studies is finished, Denki is in the boys' locker room changing into his school uniform.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 59 Final Exams Arc One week before the end of term test, Denki and Mina admit that they have not been studying due to the many events that have taken place throughout the semester. Izuku and Tenya encourage Denki to do his best while Shoto notes that if he had not skipped classes then he would not have bad grades, to which Denki asks Shoto to mind his words, not wanting to hear about attending every single class. Back in class, Izuku reveals the content of the exercise test to the class, much to Denki and Mina's happiness; Mezo notes that they are happy because they do not have to adjust their Quirks for real life opponents. On the day of the exercise test, Shota says that without a doubt they have some knowledge on the exercise test, to which Mina and Denki exclaim that it will be fighting against robots. However, Nezu bursts Denki and Mina's bubble by revealing that they will be fighting against U.A.'s teachers in their exercise test.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 60 Denki is paired with Mina and they must fight Nezu in their test exercise. Mina, Denki, and Nezu arrive in an uninhabited city where Class 1-A's test exercise will take place. In the city, Nezu explains the 30-minute test; Denki and Mina must either handcuff him or one of them must escape the battlefield within 30 minutes in order to win and pass the test. The test begins.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 61 Denki and Mina struggle against Nezu who has commandeered a wrecking ball and uses it to block off the roads leading to the escape gate.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 66 Denki and Mina are unable to get to the escape gate or handcuff Nezu, and as a result, they fail the practical test.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 67 Back in class at U.A., Denki is crestfallen that he is unable to go to the forest lodge due to failing the practical test. Izuku tries to cheer up those who failed, but Denki launches a comical tirade at Izuku. Soon, Shota enters the classroom and informs Class 1-A that all of them are going to the forest lodge which will be a boot camp, shocking Denki. However, Denki will be receiving harsher training at the boot camp for failing the practical test. Denki along with his class go to Kiyashi Ward Shopping Mall to buy necessities for the forest lodge. At the shopping mall, Denki needs to buy new shoes.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 68 School Trip Arc The next day after the shopping trip, at U.A., Shota informs Class 1-A that the destination for their lodge trip has been changed and the new destination will only be announced on the day of the event. The first semester has come to a close and summer break has begun. On the day of the event, Class 1-A boards a bus that will take them to the forest lodge destination. An hour later, Class 1-A's bus stops for a restroom break. However, Class 1-A notes that Class 1-B is not at the rest stop. Suddenly, Mandalay, Pixie-bob, and Kota appear; the females excitedly introduce themselves as the professional Hero Team, The Pussycats. Shino explains to Class 1-A that they will be staying at the base of a mountain which is a part of their domain; they have three hours to reach the base of the mountain using their Quirks as they please and that those who do not arrive there by 12:30 pm will not be served lunch. Soon, Class 1-A realize that they have already arrived at their destination and their training camp has already begun with The Pussycats being their supervisors. Some of Class 1-A try to leave, but Ryuko uses her Quirk to create a landslide of dirt that causes Class 1-A to fall into a forest called Forest of Magic Beasts, which they must traverse to reach their destination. Suddenly, Class 1-A are confronted by a beast; Koji tries using his Quirk to control the beast but it does not work due to the beast being made out of dirt. Izuku, Shoto, Tenya, and Katsuki mobilize and use their Quirks to destroy the dirt beast.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 70 After Izuku, Tenya, Shoto, and Katsuki destroy the dirt beast, Class 1-A begins traversing the Forest of Magic Beasts. The journey through the forest to the Cabin takes around eight hours. Class 1-A arrive at the facility, battered and tired. It is now 5:20 pm in the evening. Ryuko admits that she thought they would take longer to get to the facility; she praises Class 1-A for figuring out her Earth Beasts quickly and easily. Class 1-A fetch their luggage from the bus and put it in their rooms. Class 1-A go to the dining hall to have dinner. After finishing eating dinner, Class 1-A go to the hot springs. The next day at 5:30 AM, Class 1-A are outside the training camp cabin. Shota greets his students and tells them that they will undergo reinforcement training to strengthen and upgrade their Quirks which will also allow Class 1-A to obtain their temporary licenses.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 71 Hero License Exam Arc After Katsuki turns in to balls of meat, Denki and Seiji decide to battle; Seiji kneads flesh fingers and fires them at Denki, and Denki retaliates by throwing an object at Seiji. The object explodes which stops Seiji's attack, which confuses Seiji since Katsuki is a ball of meat. Seiji sees that the object is a grenade; Denki reveals that Katsuki was carrying one of those grenades as he can create simple explosions with them. Seiji realizes that Katsuki gave Denki one of those grenades when he was talking. Denki fires a beam of electricity from his fingertip at Seiji and electrocutes him. Denki reveals that he is unable to control the flow of electricity by himself, which his new equipment now allows him to. Denki realizes that Katsuki's Explosions have a large range and used his AP Shot against Seiji which has a restricted range so that he would not harm Eijiro or him. Denki tells Seiji that Katsuki may be impulsive but he is more serious about becoming a Hero than most. Denki criticizes Seiji for mocking them when he knows so little about them. Seiji is furious with Denki's stupidity and angrily replies that he was telling them to know their place. Suddenly, Katsuki and Eijiro attack Seiji with an Explosion and Hardened fist respectively. Denki comments the reason Katsuki and Eijiro are back to normal is that his flesh ball prisons can be canceled depending on the amount of damage Seiji has taken which is why Seiji fights at long range. With Seiji defeated, Katsuki and Eijiro begin arguing about their lack of timing until Denki tells them that the other examinees that became balls of flesh have returned to normal as well. Quirk and Abilities : Denki's Quirk allows him to shoot electricity from his body. Exceeding his wattage limit would short circuit his brain.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 16 * : Denki releases a large amount of electricity to shock everyone around him. Equipment * Pointers: Disc-shaped projectiles that stick to targets. When Denki releases his electricity, it converges to where the released pointer is. The working distance limit is 10 meters. * Shooter: A device Denki wears on his right forearm that fires the Pointers. It contains a dial that allows Denki to choose the pointer he wants his electricity to be directed towards in case multiple Pointers are set up. * Optical Visor: A headwear that updates Denki with info about the location of the Pointers. Battles Relationships Eijiro Kirishima Since they happen to be seated one behind another in class, they became good buddies and often make comments to each other. Kyoka Jiro They are paired together during the Battle Trial and the Unforeseen Simulation Joint. They can hold casual conversations, but most of the time, they will argue or even more likely, Kyoka will tell him rude things that will put his mood down. Kyoka also happens to find Denki's brainless state uncontrollably funny. Katsuki Bakugo Denki initially did not like Katsuki, finding him to be scary. Denki later considers him a friend despite his violent tendencies and sees his determination to become a Hero is stronger than most.He seems comfortable around him and openly teases Katsuki, such as on the bus ride to USJ and even got away with calling him Kacchan. Minoru Mineta Due to their shared interest in girls, Denki and Minoru frequently hang out with each other. They both once played a prank on the Class 1-A girls during the Sports Festival, tricking them into wearing cheerleading outfits for their amusement. They've also talked about other things, such as potential Super Moves that they might develop. Mina Ashido Kaminari and Mina are often seen together and are friends. They somewhat bonded due to them being the worst students in class in terms of grades. They were partners during the exam before the training camp. Trivia * In the preliminary stages of the series, Denki's design was radically different from his current one. He looked far more villainous, with longer spikier hair. Also, he was not yet known as Denki Kaminari, but rather as a random electricity Quirk user. ** This original design also shares a lot of similarities with Present Mic, who too was conceived as a completely different character from what he is currently. * Denki's known U.A. data is as follows: ** Student No. 7 in Class 1-A. ** Ranked 16th during Shota Aizawa's Quirk Apprehension Test. ** Ranks 20th in Class 1-A's Grades.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 60 ** Ranked in the Top 16 of the U.A. Sports Festival First-Year Stage. * Denki's popularity rankings are as follows: ** In the First Popularity Poll, Denki ranked 10th. ** In the Second Popularity Poll, Denki ranked 11th. ** In the Third Popularity Poll, Denki ranked 8th * His family name contains the kanji for , , and is read as the word for . His given name is written and read as . *Denki likes hamburgers and trendy things. *According to Kōhei Horikoshi, Denki's role as a character is to tie the class together. ** Kōhei Horikoshi also states that Denki is fun to draw, but he still cannot draw his hair consistently. * Him being born in the city of Saitama, and having the same face when "burned out", points to him being a slight reference to the main character from popular anime series with the same name, One Punch Man. Quotes References Site Navigation ru:Денки Каминари it:Denki Kaminari Category:Characters Category:Males Category:U.A. Students Category:Heroes Category:Class 1-A Category:Emitters Category:Characters from Saitama